


H2OVanoss One-Shots

by Ihasfoxtail



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: (b)romance, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Cheesy, I'll add more tags later, M/M, They're cute, one shots, side ships present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasfoxtail/pseuds/Ihasfoxtail
Summary: I love these two so here's some one shots. None of my shots are real life! None! I use their real names but have them as their GTA characters (a permanent GTA AU)! None of this stuff is supposed to be irl!*These are either bromancy or romancy*





	1. Tides

**Author's Note:**

> [Idea from text post] In short, Delirious can't swim, Evan decides to teach him.

"Fuck yeah, dudes! Nothing better than a little sun and salt water!" Tyler exclaimed loudly.

"Hell yeah!" Lui chirped in response, a pair of sunglasses he had ironically deemed 'totally rad' resting across his face. 

Everyone had shuffled out of their cars towels, chairs, and whatnot in their arms. Everyone took to carrying their own items except for Evan and Jon who had volunteered to take grab the two rather large coolers. Craig was gracious enough to carry the two's lawn chairs for them. As the two boys unloaded the coolers the group had already stated that they'd go ahead and set up the canopy and wait for them to follow. 

The group was quick to reach the beach. Lui being the first to throw his towel in the sand somewhere. The rest of the group deciding to set up there. Three of the guys took to setting up the canopy and everyone else found places underneath the new shade to secure their seats.

Lui had waited for everyone to be relatively done setting up before eagerly darting towards the water. "Yo, Ryan! Race you," 

"Put some sunscreen on you dumbasses!" Marcel shouted after the two, seems he was too late he thought as he had noticed a third of the group already heading for the water.

"Sunscreen is for pussies." Nogla had blurted running to join the race. Marcel rolled his eyes. "Whatever, don't come crying to me when you look like a lobster."

"Nogla would look like his character!" Lui commented as he had hit the water. The group gave a small giggle of different laughs, the remaining applying sunscreen and grabbing footballs and some Frisbees.

They'd decided to play football in the water seeing as everyone was eager to take a dip anyway. It was only when they had started dividing into teams that someone had noticed the absence of two vital member of the posse. "Hey where is owl boy and clownie?"

"They're still grabbing the coolers and making sure everyone's cars are locked up. Should be here in a few." Tyler replied waving a hand dismissively. Those two would be here any second, they had probably come up with some sort of challenge along the way.

\---

Evan and Jon had acknowledged their group's departure. Evan quickly checked that all the cars were locked up before dropping all the separate keys into a small bag. Someone had had the idea to keep the keys together so as not to lose any. It wasn't a bad plan but they'd most currently be fucked if someone came along and snatched the bag. A car thief would probably nut at the unbelievable find.

Evan just had to pray someone in the group would remain vigilant of their many items. Anyway, with the cars secure the two had slung their towels over their shoulders and each grabbed the side handles of the two coolers. Adjusting to the weight of way too much fucking ice and many beverages, alcoholic and not, they began to follow after their friends trail. The set up of their group not too terribly far from the lot anyway. 

"Just you wait until we get to the sand. Ima fuck you up in football!" Jonathan smirked, his shoulders high and proud as he started up their usual conversation.

"Oh yeah? Is that right?" Evan challenged playful, view sliding from the step leading down into the sand over to his comrade.

Jon met his eyes. "Oh yes really. I've got you pegged. This isn't a hockey rink." He boasted, his undertone kittenish.

A pure smirk equipped Evan's lips as he raised a brow in amusement. "You'd better of brought some silverware because you'll be eating those words." Jon returned his look, excitement of friendly rivalry bubbling up inside him. 

The two were always up for a challenge. Especially if it meant they got to trump the other and tease them cheekily for being one jump too short. In a sportsman like way of course. True animosity between the two was unheard of.

"You're going to need to pull some sneaky Bat-Coon-ass shit to win." Evan continued egging the other on. Jon smirked as well but couldn't help feel a pinch of uneasiness at the nonchalant mention of his vigilante name. "Ey, shhhh." He hushed half-heartedly, glancing around. They were now approaching the canopy which was still a good few feet away. "Secret identities are supposed to be hush-hush." 

Evan gave a soft amused huff. Del was usually the one to blurt out their hero names. "It's fine. Everyone is in making to much noise to hear us." 

Jon nodded not actually feeling a bit worried. He trusted Evan. He wasn't stupid. He wouldn't expose either of them even in the most extreme situations so there's no way he would just offhandedly unravel their shared secret. A lovely fact that eased his mind many times when they had first started the vigilante team.

"Hey! Took you two long enough!" Someone interrupted waving to the two still standing in the sand. They were now under the canopy. "Hurry up and get in. We need you for the teams."

The two propped the two coolers beside one another. Flip-flops and shirt had come off moments later and the boys had decided on a silly slit second race. Both made a mad dash to the inviting ocean, Evan beating him by a few seconds. Jon was quick to recover from the L stating; He'd get his ass in football to tie the score.

Ironically, that was not to be as the two had ended up on the same team. You'd think this would had snuffed their previous plan of battle but you'd be surely mistaken. This only shifted their sense of combat to a rivalry amongst teammates. Swooping into steal passes from one another, causing distraction, name calling, playful boasts of self confidence, being general cheeky little shits.

However, it was all in good fun in the end. Both teams weren't bothered by the silly competition between the two. It helped the opposing team a fraction and was amusing to everyone anyway. Both teams found themselves cheering for one of the two whether or not it helped their own team. 

The game had ended after a few rounds, nobody being the winner seeing as those who had tried to count up the tally's had long since lost track in the excitement. A hour had passed just like that and half of the group had branched off and back onto the sand to sprawl out in their chairs on shore. The coolers were opened and the tabs on the first beers had been popped. 

The others that remained in the natural pool had dispersed into smaller groups of two or threes. Nogla and Lui we're fighting over a floatie the latter had some time acquired while Evan and Jon took to swimming out as far as comfortable. Or at least Evan did.

They were up to their clavicles when Evan had decided to venture even farther out. His feet left the terrain below the water as he swam farther. Jon had followed him up until that point but stopped short. Evan noticed and swam back in order to retrieve his friend. However, Jon seemed content with going no further. "What's up?" He asked curiously.

"I can't go out any farther." Jon replied easily. Evan swam closer and rose a brow questionably. "Why? Can you not swim or something?" He asked taking a shot in the dart.

Jonathan raised one corner of his mouth up towards his eye and shrugged. "Never learned how."

"Oh for real?" Evan asked surprised he'd so easily found the problem. He quickly debated on making a joke about the irony of Jon's online username but decided against it. Another time. Instead he swam a circle around Jon and headed back towards shallower waters. His feet coming to rest against the sand and smooth rocks of the ocean floor. Jon followed and the two retrieved the football once again, opting to place a game of catch. Half an hour passed before the two sauntered upon land again, fingers resembling raisins.

After awhile everyone was on shore and drinks were being guzzled down by some of the boys. Music was being played by someone and long humorous chats were formed. Some of the boys started to dance ridiculously to what Tyler had decided on calling "Basic Bitch" songs.

It was embarrassing at first as people started to stare but that faded away as more beers were swallowed up. Many of them would have normally attested to the awful taste of the beer but now a third of the guys were at least buzzed. Three of which were headed down a rather quick and wasted path. The completely sober ones realizing they would have to be the drivers to their hotel. Regardless, the group was set to have fun. They had met some lovely females and had a hell of a good time by the time the sunset began to shift into motion. 

The responsible ones in the group had held off on their own drinks and were watching carefully over their comrades intakes as well. Tyler had been especially vigilant after Craig had barfed the first time and by this time everyone had sobered up enough to be dignified. 

With everyone of clearer minds, except those three wasted boys, one of which being poor Mini, the group bid their female friends goodbye and began to pack up, arriving at their hotel a few minutes later. While planning the trip it had been decided it would be two to a room. And seeing as Craig was in pretty poor condition Tyler had decided to switch with Nogla so that he could tend to his best friends needs. That now meant Evan was roomed with Nogla, which wasn't really a bad thing at all. The some other roomates were; Jon and Lui, Brock and Ryan, and then some.

Everyone settled into their rooms and started to take to bed. Most not looking forward to the repercussion that waited in the morning. 

Evan, however, was in fine shape. He had drunk one deer before deciding to switch to soda. He really wasn't a fan of beer anytime and he was already having fun without alcohol in his system. But seeing as he hadn't come down from a high he wasn't quite drowsy enough to fall asleep. Instead he sat on the bed he had claimed a few minutes ago as his own and stared at his too bright screen.

He didn't really know what he wanted to do. He could go check out that fan website on his super hero team but that didn't really seem all too appealing at the present. He wasn't in the mood to read all their who is Bat-Owl theories. So, instead, he tapped around his phone, ending up on his messaging app. He thought briefly about who hadn't gotten drunk like himself before deciding to talk to Jon. He'd only had two beers before switching to Cherry Cola.

As his thumb tapped across the screen he thought about what to talk about. If Jonathan was already asleep he didn't want to have woken him up for nothing. Evan sat for a minute pondering up a subject before having an idea.

Quickly he tapped out a message. He slide back on his shoes and grabbed a towel before his thumb pressed against the screen, sending the text. Evan made his way down the hallway to the elevator. His room and Tyler's had been on the second floor while the rest were on the bottom. Stepping into the elevator his phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing it out he had found it was from Jon. So he was awake, and so was Lui he was told.

He pressed the buttons along the elevator wall and tapped up another message. He had asked Jon to meet him at Tyler's car, not having driven his own on this trip. As he approached the car he thought vaguely about how he was sort of stealing Tyler's car. His hero side telling him to send a quick message to Tyler informing him he was headed out but would be back. He knew it sounded sketchy but he'd assume Jon wouldn't want anyone knowing why they were out anyway. And frankly, they weren't invited so it shouldn't concern them. No malice, just fact.

Speaking of the clown, Evan wonder for a moment if Jon was actually coming or not. He hadn't replied to Evan's text but then again Evan really hadn't asked him anything that needed an answer. His doubt was soon squashed as he saw Jon walking towards the vehicle in the mirrors. 

"So, uh, where we going now?" Jon asked curiously as he got in. 

"Beach." Evan replied watching Jon secure his seatbelt before starting to back out of his parking spot. Jon rose an eyebrow and voiced his confusion. "What for? Are any of the other guys already down there? It's no one's birthday...right?"

Evan glanced over at Jon before returning back to the road. "Just chill man," He eased into the red light. "Just enjoy the ride until we get there." He said smoothly.

Jon wanted to ask more questions and have his original ones answered but complied. He stared out the window taking in the dark streets and neon lights, blending with the moonlight far above the city. Evan had turned the radio on in order to avoid any awkward silence. It was turned down to a soothing volume and played dully some pop song. The song's mood didn't match the mood outside the car but somehow the odd mix was very relaxing. 

Jon found himself getting sleepy as they drove on but kept himself awake. Evan had said he wanted to do something at the beach really quick so Jon would stay up, he'd wait to see this thing. However, Jon thought it was odd. Something felt odd about Evan, or rather this situation. Which was even weirder. So what, they were alone, no big deal. They had been alone many times before just fucking around. Why was this time any different? Nothing weird was happening so why did it feel like something, different was going on?

 

Time passed and they were there. Standing upon cool sand, staring at the stars present. Jon thought it was a lovely view. Most parts of the city had street lights blockading your view of the stars. Seeing them reflected in the water was a really beautiful sight. The ocean lapped gently against the sand under foot. Stars were strung across the sky like an eloquent array of dazzling gems. The moon looked like a smooth stone you could find underneath the reflection of the water. It shone brightly, creating a center piece across the rich dark blue sky. The few clouds surrounding only added to the beauty by creating a light mist around the moon. The clouds were thin and dainty, floating effortlessly over the moon. A truly beautiful sight.

Jon heard a shift in the sand and broke himself from the view. Evan was now down to a pair of swimming shorts. Jon was incredibly curious but kept quiet, watching Evan walk towards the water. He reached the edge of the shore, water licking at his toes, as it traveled to and fro.

"Alright, Delirious." He called and Jon blinked. He was using his username? It wasn't like that was abnormal but he hadn't heard it said in a while. "We will now begin Vanoss' swim school." Evan smiled stepping into the water until he was waist deep.

Jon watched him. Swim school? He was going to teach him how to swim? Evan stared back at him and gave a teasing smile. "You gonna come in or...?"

Jon blinked again and realized he was expected to join him. He began to strip and thanked his lazy self for not having changed into real clothes. Instead having just let himself air dry in his swim shorts and his favorite hoodie. As he pulled on his jacket he could feel Evan's eyes watching him. He felt his face heat suddenly but quickly explained to himself that he was just waiting for him and it was no big deal. Besides, he had been in high school once, he had changed in a locker room full of other men. This was no different.

His conscience continued to provided him with comforting information as he fended off his blush and entered the water as well.

He cursed, jumping at the temperature. Looking to Evan he tried to give an annoyed face. "We're going to get sick."

Evan laughed. "We'll be fine. Now come on, lesson #1," He walked backwards, further into the water and motioned for Jon to follow. They walked far enough out to reach the middle of their upper arms and Jon was starting to get antsy. He was still touching the bottom but you never knew when the ground would decide to give out and swallow you up. That fact was unsettling.

Jon's discomfort must have showed on his face because now Evan was placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you have to relax man. Nothing's going to happen."

Jon knew that, but that didn't stop his brain from whispering the possibility. Jon stared for a few seconds. Deciding if he could bail or not. If Evan got mad he could walk back to the hotel. But even if he did quit now he doubted Evan would be mad. The two never had any real arguments. Neither could remember a time where they were truly mad at the other.

Evan squeezed his shoulder and smiled lightly. The pressure and chill of the water calming him. "Nothing is going to happen." Evan says softly. It's a kind and soothing voice. Its much too gentle and it's contrasting with the tough badass tone Evan usually used.

Jon nods despite himself and Evan smiles releasing his shoulder. "So, now, lesson #1, kicking." Evan is coming closer again and it is definitely invading Jon's personal space but it dawns on him that he hasn't ever really had a personal space around others. Normally he'd hug on the group members and be his lively affectionate self. But now, he feels weird and super aware of himself. This isn't at all like his normal self and he not sure he likes that. 

So in an attempt to stay as himself, he's showing a smirk that he hopes isn't too coy and happily says, "So an owls going to teach a raccoon to swim? Imagine if that really happened."

Evan stops right in front of him and Jon swallows when Evan smiles and looks away to think. And then he's back and smiling even brighter. "That'd be a million views right there." He laughs lightly.

Jon laughs too finding it easy to laugh at almost anything Evan rolls of his tongue. It was always easy to laugh with him. "Yeah, it might be bigger than that monkey riding on the pig video." 

Evan laughs again agreeing and Jon is starting to chalk up how weird he's feeling to some short amount of sleep deprivation. But he still laughs too and he smiles not able to keep a straight face even if he wanted to.

Then they calm down and are just staring at one another. Evan breaks the contact after clearing his throat. Now he's composed and Jon thinks he sees a red tinge to his face but before he can ask he's interrupted by a, "Here." And a pair of arms opening up as if to hug him.

Jon doesn't know what exactly he is supposed to do with the extended limbs so he just looks to Evan probably with a miserably confused face.

Evan doesn't seem to mind his bemusement. "Wrap your arms around me and I'll hold you steady as you kick. Once you get use to it we can add your arms in. Easy?"

Jon nods with his eyes wide. Why are they so wide? Why is he surprised? Nothing strange going on here. Evan is a kind guy and he's just a dude helping a bro learn to swim. Right? Yeah. Of course.

Jon hates how awkwardly he shuffles into Evan. His movements normally are quick, jumbled and spazzy at times. He doesn't think, he just moves and goes with whatever movement, good or bad. But now he's stiff, and now he's thinking about where to place what and he's so warm. The waters cold but he's warm, can Evan tell? Is he warm too?

Jon latches his arms around Evan's neck and has his face to the side, refusing to look at the other. His face is surely too red. But thankfully if Evan has noticed he has chosen to not say and he instead moves his own arms to secure Jon's waist. He lifts him up slightly so that Jon's feet have some room to wiggle in the water. He can feel Jon stiffen in his hold.

It's then that Evan feels like he's being too intimate. And if he moves his hands now it will be even more awkward. Now he's blushing for reasons he can't explain and he's relieved that Jon isn't looking at him because his face is surely turning too red.

They stood there for a few minutes, both blushing a dark rouge not knowing what to do because anything could make this worse. To anyone on the beach they'd look like two men in an very intimate hug.

More minutes pass and Evan feels foolish for getting himself here and not knowing what to do now. Why the fuck did he suggest this? And neither one of them had said no homo and it's too late to say it now but then, suddenly Jon starts to kick. He's kicking underneath the water. Evan blinks, Jon was able to go on so he should too. 

Now he's back to talking, he's encouraging Jonathan and Jon is responding. He's quickly learning and before they know he is swimming cautious circles around Evan. He picks up speed and emerges above water smiling brightly. And Evan thinks briefly how happy Jon looks in that instance which makes him feel weird in his chest. He thinks he's blushing again so Evan joins him and swims around. They're moving from where they can touch the bottom to a deeper zone and the two are circling each other in some kind of underwater ballroom. The water is cool while their faces are warm. Now they don't know if it's because of their own weird feeling or if it's there happiness making them blush but either way they are way too red. Evan emerges from underwater and Jon follows him. Evan's swimming backwards towards the shore and he's got a smile on his face. But it isn't their teasing challenge smile. Whatever this one is, it's luring Jon in and he can't believe how he, a thirty year old man, feels like a teenager crushing on the popular kid. Did he love Evan? He was an awesome guy. He liked pulling off dumb stunts with him whenever they played online together. He liked making him laugh. Hearing him laugh. Liked being stupid together in GTA5. Liked spending time with him. Maybe he did love him.

Evan is watching Jon follow him. Wordlessly following not needing to communicate. His eyes are focused on his own and Evan his being drawn into those eyes. Was he crushing on Delirious? He didn't know, but he knew he liked his crazed laugh, his voice in general. He liked when he stumbled on his words when he got too excited. When he was just a voice with no face for him. He likes having a face to attach to one of his closest friend's name. Being granted access to Jon's privacy. Something very important to the man. He liked getting to spend time with Jon. Maybe he did love him.

Both continued to sway, slowly making their way back to land. As they stared into each other, they both knew what they felt. It was now as clear as the water pushing them along. Every so subtle, every so simple. Their hearts had made up their minds and now they were both floating together, here in the tides.


	2. Flirt Game Too Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're cleaning lady left us condom!?"

Had he made a mistake when he'd given Jon a key to his home? Most definitely. A month after giving the key away, he'd found a familiar car parked on his driveway. Further inspection showed that his best friend was inside, seeming to have taken a shower, he was snacking on some crackers.

It'd, of course, been a little startling but not really bothering. Jon had run him through the reasoning of his unexpected visit. He'd gotten a new job as of recent and it was rather far from his own home. So, Jon had decided to use Evan's shower, just this once, to clean up. The snacking was due to the fact that he'd skipped lunch that day and was incredibly peckish, which Jon phrased so poetically as; "Really fucking hungry,"

He'd apologized for just barging in and Evan shrugged it off. He'd given him a key, he was supposed to use it. Evan assured Jon that it was fine. "Do what you gotta do," He'd said grabbing the half gone package of crackers, eating some as well. "Just don't run up my water bill." He'd added jokingly.

Jon had laughed shortly and nodded. Informing Evan that he'd text him as a heads-up next time, if there was going to be. And that was it. Jon left and Evan had taken his own bath, making himself dinner, and later going to bed. 

However, this had become a reoccurring event. He'd received a text every weekday at around six in the afternoon. And, as you'd expect he'd go home and find Jon chilling.

The third time it had happened he had raised a brow, letting it go with a dull sense of regret. He had however skipped over feeling annoyed and quickly settled with the new arrangement. It wasn't bad at all. Especially since Jon felt the need to treat Evan to whatever over the weekend. Eventually Evan had gotten him to stop this though. It was nice but he didn't need to be rewarded for helping a friend out. 

The interesting thing was that Jon just couldn't seem to accept this free pass. Evan had even come home one day to find he had done a load of towels for him. "A favor for a favor," Jon had put it, apologizing sheepishly. 

Evan had once again assured Jon it was no big deal, thanking him still. Jon then asked if it would be okay for him to do this. "You know, so I don't just come here and do nothing in return," Evan informed him that, though kind, doing his housework wasn't necessary seeing as he had a cleaning lady that came every two days. Jon had nodded subtly dejected, announced that he would find some way to pay Evan back. Evan had brushed him off again and Jon had left a few minutes later. 

Aside from Jon's need to be even, Evan was confortable with coming home to see someone. In fact, he was so comfortable with this that now he'd be worried if Jon didn't text him. Jon always texted at the same time so he was easy to figure out his schedule. The drive to his house had been ten minutes he'd been told, which was a hell of a lot better than the forty five minutes Jon had to drive to work. 

Evan was a kind guy so naturally he offered Jon to stay the night over, making his drive easier. Jon had accepted this once or twice, sleeping soundly on Evan's couch, which he had deemed "The napping spot".

Jon had eventually been over so much that he'd started changing from his work clothes into "lazy clothes", leaving them in a basket he'd brought over one day. As his laundry accumulated the cleaning lady seemed to pick up on another being about and started to do his laundry as well.

This had Jon in a twist as he'd tried to get Evan to let him pay half the cleaning lady's salary, seeing as he was now receiving her service as well, but Evan had refused. Evan didn't feel it right, Jon was just having his laundry done, not having the whole rest of the house cleaned. 

Jon however hadn't seen it that way. Going so far as to secretly hide money within his laundry basket. Evan had only found this out when he'd come home extremely late one Saturday and tripped over the basket. The clothes toppled out of the bin and Evan had spotted a ziplock between a pair of slacks. He had picked the bag up and shook his head. Taking the bag into the kitchen, he fetched a sharpie and wrote "Tip" across the bag, laying it atop the kitchen counter for his service worker in the morning. 

The next several nights he'd, guiltily, rummaged through Jon's laundry finding a new ziplock each day. It was unbelievable how much this man would try to pay people back! It was impressive how far he'd go to make something up to somebody. Yet that didn't alter how irking it was at the same time.  

Eventually he confronted Jon about it one day and the other had gone pink talking about how it was only fair. Evan then realized that no matter what he said, Jon would not let himself in without having a "fee". 

Later that week Evan had reluctantly proposed a compromise. Jon could feed his guilty conscience by channeling it into cooking dinner for the two. It was a double win-win. Jon wouldn't feel the need to leave money, Evan wouldn't need to dig through his laundry for said cash, and then both boys got a meal.

So then this is how the two operated. Evan would get two text now. One, being the usual, two, asking what his preference on dinner was. 

It felt very domestic and that made Evan smile softly. He couldn't help the fondness that fluttered around his chest when he heard Jon's personalized text tone. He could however, help the subtle stares his co-workers gave him upon seeing him smiling lovingly at his phone. He'd been asked four times this week already if he had gotten a significant other. All four times he'd felt his cheeks heat up a fraction, telling them he was just in a good mood.

In his way home he drove a touch slower than he usually did. He didn't look that happy when Jon texted ha him did he? His co-workers were just assuming right? Yeah. He wasn't—like that—for his best friend. He was fond of the clown, but a friendly type of fond. He definitely wasn't romantically or sexually interested in him. He didn't think so anyway... Yeah, he was fine. His co-workers just put two and two together too quickly.

\-----

"Shit!" Jon yelped from the kitchen. Metal clanked against marble quietly as Jon hissed to himself.

"You good, man?" Asked Evan from the couch, slightly concerned. He had been lazily flicking through channels as Jon prepared dinner, now lolling his head to the side looking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jon replied, the sound of the tap spewing water against the sink's interior. Evan went to push off the couch but stopped as the tap shut off, Jon moving into the living room. Evan naturally looked to his hands, and as expected, there was a decent sized cut across the second knuckle of his pointer finger. "Where do you hide band-aids?"

"Under the bathroom sink." Evan replied gesturing with his head towards the bathroom. "There's a whole first aid kit if you need to spray it." Jon nodded and headed towards the hall.

Evan debated on following him but opted not to. Jon was a grown man. He could patch a measly cut up. No need to baby him.

Relaxing, Evan went back to the TV. He hadn't found anything good as of yet. He'd flipped through several channels that were playing movies, which Jon had suggested in the first place. And man did that guy like movies. Jon's ideal Friday night was laying on a comfy couch, food in arms length, and a good movie on screen. Evan could appreciate nights like that too. Simplicity was always good. But given the choice, Evan would chose to go out and do something epic. But that's was just how he was.

"Oh my god!" Evan jumped as Jon rushed into the living room. "What?" Evan questioned hopping up from his seat quickly. Jon thrust a object he had apparently been carrying into Evan's hands. 

"Your cleaning lady left us a box of condoms!" Jon yelped, his tone tittering between extreme bemusement or hysteria.

Evan blinked staring blankly at the small box in his hands. "No fucking way," He thought aloud. Turning the box around he found a small half sized sticky-note reading: "have fun boys".

"Dude," Jon squawked, voice starting to crack into a giggle. "What the fuck?" 

Evan stared a minute more before he felt his lips twitch. He couldn't help the small bubbling laughter receding from his throat. Jon couldn't help it either it seemed because now the two men were cackling,

"I don't know but that's hilarious." Evan choked between laughs. 

Jon giggled in response, trying to suck in a breath to stop himself. "Okay, okay," He chuckled, more to himself than to Evan. Calming himself down, Jon looked to Evan smiling stupidly. "Is that a sign I'm over here way too much?"

Evan chuckled a little. "Probably Man, probably." He looks down to the little box again, shaking his head grinning. "I can't believe she thinks we're together."

Jon gives a giggle eying the box too. They stand there for a few seconds just giggling softly before Evan shakes his head placing the box on the end table behind him. "Unbelievable." He says one more time giggly before moving back to watch television. Jon chuckles one more time before heading back to his own task in the kitchen. 

Evan flips through channels once again. Eventually he decided on finding other means of entertainment. So, he headed into the kitchen to see what exactly Jon was up to. When sock met tile, he caught whiff of spaghetti sauce. 

Taking seat at a stool at the island he looked to Jon who had his back to Evan, stirring a red liquid-ish substance at the stove. Evan sighed  contently, spaghetti was a favorite, and Jon became acutely aware of his presence, grunting softly to let him know nonverbally.

Minutes passed of quiet domesticity. The two both just relaxing in the blissful soundlessness. 

"What if we were a couple," Evan mused aloud, out of the blue. Jon throw a confused look over his shoulder, raising a brow. "Dude?"

"Yeah I know," Evan dismissed easily. "Just hypothetically, who would take it up the ass?"

Now Jon really gave him a look. "Um," He started looking for a touch of humor. Seeming to not find any, he looked back to the spaghetti, looking thoughtfully down at the noodles. "I don't know man. Who do you think?"

Evan mused to himself. "You." He finally said flatly. Tone sure of its answer.

"What? Why me?" Jon sputtered turning around quickly. Evan raised his hands in mock surrender. "You'd definitely be the one being hit from the back." He joked grinning that smug grin.

Jon rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly. "Oh whatever. In your dreams owl-boy."

"In your dreams clown," Evan quipped leaning forward on the counter. "C'mon you know you'd totally let me do you."

Something had Jon's face prickling up a red tint. Suddenly the microwave timer yipped, signaling the spaghetti to be done. Jon turned back towards the pot, glad he could look away. However he knew Evan could still see the tips of his ears being a tad bit pinker than usual. "I wouldn't." He said finally, voice sounding more open than his statement suggested.

Evan grinned toothily before putting up a facade. He pulled his grin into a small pout. His eyebrow knitting together pathetically. "Am I not handsome?" He asked, voice shifting from teasing to dejected.

The change of tone was definitely caught, Jon glancing over his shoulder. Shit. Was he acting or was he for real? Usually Jon could tell fake Evan from real Evan. "No you're handsome." He answered honestly. He wasn't going to lie, Evan was an attractive dude. "I just wouldn't have sex with you."

"You wouldn't?" Evan asked voice sappily sad. 

"I mean...shit," Jon replied unsure. He wasn't good with being out in the spotlight. "Not unless you want to..." He mumbled reluctantly, unsure of himself. He didn't want to be in this conversation.

"What if I wanted to?"

"Um...I guess we'd fuck then." Jon said, starting to make himself a bowl as a distraction.

"We would?" Jon felt his face heat again. He was red. He just knew it.

"Yeah..." He said, voice having a hint of annoyance behind it.

"I get to be on top?"

"I'd let you be top. You happy now?" He ground out sassily, throwing a glance back at Evan.

What a mistake. 

Evan was beaming. He was just absolutely glowing! Son of a bitch! He knew it. Just knew it!

"Hah! Gotcha!" Evan hollered eyes wide and triumphed. His cheeks reddening despite himself. 

"I was tricked!" Jon squawked in a cacophony. "Time-out! Foul!" He called leaving his work station and making a beeline for Evan. He may be flustered but that didn't mean he wasn't still himself, and himself could really hit him. Just a quickie to the nose. Something to block his view from Jon's own fiery face.

Evan stood from his stool, retreating carefully a few step back. "Nah bitch, you said you'd take a dick, my dick no less, up the ass."

"Unfair! You cheated." Jon barked shoulders raising defensively. Yeah, a little punch to the nose never hurt anyone...too bad. Evan would get over it.

Evan continued to put a safe enough amount of distance between the two. Meanwhile, Jon trying to close that gap, resulting in a sort of game of chase around the island. "Alls fair in love and war," Evan purred dumbly waggling his eyebrows, tagging along a "darling~" kittenishly.

"Fuck!" Jon burst, throwing his arms into the air dramatically before bringing them back to cover his face. "Knowing you, you're not gonna let that die." He groaned threw his arms.

"Nope." Evan chuckled popping the "p", smiling fondly at his blushing friend. He'd be lying if he said his face wasn't ablaze too.

"Anyway," he coughed calming himself as Jon stared back at his threw a space between his knuckles. "We've got some spaghetti to eat right?" He asked looking to the pot atop the stove burner still. 

Jon sighed strangely before rubbing his face and ruffling his own hair. "Yeah alright," he chirped, cheerful nature present. 

Evan was thankful for that. "You know," Jon continued, voice exceptionally smug. "Even if I did bottom, don't expect me to not be in control." 

Evan blinked, neck flushing as it fanned out a surge of excitement. Had he made a mistake giving Jon a spare key? Most definitely.


	3. Love Potion #9 [pt.1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon buys a love potion to show boat. Things go wrong.

"Guys!" Jon voiced yelling from outside. Bursting threw Lui's front door, Jon ran up to the group sprawled across the living room, waiting for his arrival. 

"Look!" He said excitedly thrusting his hands out towards the group. Between his palms was a vase like bottle. It had a fat bulbous base and scrawny neck, the whole canvas a dark glassy black color. Inside the bottle sloshed some kind of liquid which hue was hard to see threw the colored glass.

"What's that?" Someone finally asked after a few moments of confused silence. Jon came closer to the group, moving the bottle closer to himself as he did so. He smiled as he moved his fingers over the label. "You're not going to believe this!" 

The group stared expectantly. Jon glanced from person to person, grin expanding meanwhile. "It's," He began, fingers slipping slowly from the label. "A love potion!"

The group sat in silence processing Jon's statement and the tab across the bottle's base. In a swirly font, it did indeed have the words, "Love Potion," engraved in dark ink. Jon thrust the bottle out once again when the group stayed quiet. 

"Where did you get that exactly?" Marcel asked skeptically. Jon frowned slightly before answering. "Okay, it's going to sound really fucking stupid but," He pause, God this was going to suck. "I bought it from a street magician."

First there was silence, then there was a crackle of laughter. Chortles sounding, and snickers ensuing. 

Jon blushed rolling his eyes. "It's the real deal you dicks." He huffed defensively, bottle held to his chest. 

"Oh really?" Someone managed gasping a breath to continue. "Have you tested it?"

Jon turned his head away grumbling to himself. No, he had not tested this potion out. In his defense he had only just bought the thing. "That a no Del'?" Evan voiced amused.

"Yeah it's a no. I haven't tested it yet." Jon said slightly embarrassed. "But I know it's real!" He added with a hopeful urgentness. 

The group calmed before pressing more questions. "How do you know it works then?" Someone who had mellowed out asked interested.

Jon scoffed looking anywhere but the group. He needed to collect his dignity first. "I just do." He said stubbornly.

"So are you going to use it?" A voice asked curiously. Jon paused glancing down at the flask on his hands. He hadn't really had anyone in mind when he bought the object. He had just wanted to show it off to the guys. "Uh, I guess I should." He said unsure. "I mean I have to see if I got my money's worth, right?"

"Yeah, you going to use it at the bar?" Tyler asked from the couch. Jon nodded, "Yeah, I mean that's probably the easiest place to test it out."

"That's true." Tyler replied getting up from his seat. "Well anyway, let's load up. Its like already 8 and I don't plan on coming home until 10."

Following Tyler's example, the group moved to the drive way where they'd end up taking two of car on the lot. On his way through the front door Jon was nudged in the side. Looking to his left he saw Evan glance at him frowning a bit. 

"Hey man," He started quietly, sounding a tad disappointed. "I don't think you should use that stuff."

"Why not?" Jon asked. He knew the answer already. He was a hero after all. Evan's frown deepened hearing this. "Drugging people isn't cool Jon. You know that."

Jon nodded. He knew very well how messed up this was going to be. But how else was he supposed to test the drink? He couldn't just go up to any random person and ask them to chug the supposedly magical liquid. What if it worked? 

Evan still eyed his sadly. Jon didn't like when Evan was upset, not even for one second. "Ok, ok. I'll be good, I swear." Jon said honestly, raising his arms up in surrender. He really didn't have the guts to tamper with anyone's drink let alone emotions. He'd just take the L from his friends and go about his day. 

Evan continued to look at Jon, studying his face for any signs of contempt. It's not like he really expected anything there. If he was being honest, Jon was a good boy, like himself. He wouldn't lie to him. The man was practically incapable of fibbing, too much of a sweetheart to fool anyone for too long.

Evan finally moved his eyes away. Instead he glanced at to the car they were approaching and then back to Jon. He gave a small cheeky smile before he started running. "I call window seat!" 

Jon's eyes widen as he let out a surprised, "What!" speeding up to try and catch up.

"Haha, you got bitch seat." Evan said gently as Jon came up beside him. He went to hold the door open for Jon teasingly, the other sticking his tongue out as he moved past, into the car. Giving an amused, "You're an ass." 

\-----

It was 9:30pm at present. Jon had branched off from the group after quitting their drinking game and was now chatting with a lady at the bar. She was a pretty thing. Too young for his liking though. Which was good seeing as she seemed to think him too old for herself anyway. The two had started talking after ordering the same drink. They'd become friends it seemed ten minutes into the conversation. Neither hit on the other so they had had a casual chat, mainly recalling their own bar tales gone stupidly wrong. The lady, Racheal, had just finished telling Jon of a time where she was so drunk she climbed up the side of the bar and shouted from the top that she loved chicken nuggets. Her friends had to get her down before the police were called and they all had to run, barefoot, to their car, heels in hand. Why were they barefoot? They'd bar hopped that night and had done way too much walking. It was dark, who was to see them?

Jon had a good laugh at the story. How had she gotten up to the bar roof in that state anyway? Before he could ask however, his new acquaintance declared she needed to use the bathroom and was off like a bullet. She'd said she couldn't handle alcohol yet she had carelessly gulped five shots worth. Poor thing. Speaking of poor things, Jon's wallet seemed to be shrinking so he had moved onto water. He had work tomorrow as well so he wasn't looking to get hammered.

Now alone, Jon glanced over his shoulder to where the majority of the group was lounging. They were still playing some kind of shots game that seemed to be reeking havoc already. Chuckling, he shook his head. Light weights.

Speaking of weights, Jon could still feel the fat flask against the inside of his jacket. He should've left it back at Lui's. He wouldn't dare use it after promising Evan. Jon sat for a minute. What to do with the glass? He couldn't pass it off to someone. He definitely wasn't going to drink it himself. So what now? Could he dump it in the bathroom? Jon thought for another moment. It was no harm after getting into the drains. It'd be filtered out and such, right? Right. 

Jon then asked for a solid color cup. His plan was to dump the contents of the jug into a cup, seeing as the owners weren't to keen on people carrying bottled into closed spaces, and then get rid of the liquid at the bathroom sinks. He could just drop the bottle of on one of the tables coming back. No harm done. 

So Jon set out pouring the magical juice into a cup. The color of the potion was pink. How, predictable? Well what did he expect, it was supposed to be a love potion after all. After that was down, Jon tucked the glass back into his jacket and held onto the cup. He waited patiently for his female friend to return before he excused his own self to the bathrooms.

Jon pushed threw the group of people that had decided hanging around the bathrooms was a good idea. He entered the restroom, which was surprisingly clean, and went up to one of the sinks. What a surprise to find Evan around the bathroom wall washing his hands. 

"Hey dude," Jon greeted stepping up to the sink beside him. Evan rose his head and smiled. "Hey, chicken. You missed a good game." He said grabbing a paper towel and patting his hands. 

Jon shrugged, "Not my thing. Plus you guys were drinking vodka. I'm not trying to die tonight." Evan rolled his eyes discarding the now crumpled paper towel. "What do you drink then?"

"I try something new every time I go out. Keeps things interesting." Jon said leaning against the wall connecting to the sinks. Evan mimicked him with the opposite wall. "So no favorites huh?"

Jon shakes his head. "Nope." He says popping the "p". "Just a fan of variety." Evan nods smiling. Jon notices his cheeks are a bit flushed. "So how's the game going anyway?"

Evan crosses his arms lazily, "Well, Craig is down—"

"Already?" Jon interrupts amused. Mini was the lightest weight of the whole group it seemed.

Evan chuckles and continued. "Yeah, I think Ryan is going to be next. Tyler though, he's a beast. He's taking them like a champ."

"And you?" Jon asks raising a brow. "Where are you at?"

Evan looks away scratching his ear before answering. "Well, you see. I'm way too good to play so I quit to give the other guys a chance."

Jon's mouth gives a slow grin as he started to chuckle. "You dropped out huh? And you called me a chicken."

Evan grins too and waves his hands in a "whatever" motion. "Yeah, yeah. I can't handle Vodka."

Jon laughs softly and glances down at his hands. What had he come in here for again? Oh yeah, the drink. Moving to face the sink he starts to tip the cup towards the drain.

"What's that?" Evan voices curiously. Jon halts and looks up to his friend. Would he approve of pouring a maybe-maybe-not magical potion down the drain? 

Unsure, Jon says simply, "Not my taste." Evan pushes off the wall and comes toward him. "Is it pink? How much food coloring did they have to use to get it like that?" He jokes looking over Jon's shoulder as the drink spills droplets of Magenta against the white porcelain. 

"What'd you say was wrong with it?" Evan asks curious. What did it taste like? Maybe strawberry? Jon liked strawberries but he said he wasn't too keen on the flavor so it couldn't be that. 

Jon quickly came up with another excuse. "It's too pineapple-ly." He fibbed. Evan hummed curiously and continued to stare at the drink in his hands. Jon then went to continue pouring the drink out when Evan reached around him and grabbed the cup from him. 

"Let me try." Panic prickled Jon's brain. Fuck. Jon watched nervously as Evan tipped the cup back, Adam's apple bobbing as he took two gulps. Retracting, Evan's face scrunched slightly. "I don't taste any pineapple but it's not bad. It's aftertaste kinda sucks though." 

With that Evan moved back to the sink and dumped the rest of the cup's contents with one simple movement. Tossing it in the trash across the room, smiling stupidly as he praised himself on the shot.

"'K well, I'm going to go see who's still alive out there. I think we'll be leaving soon by the way." He said easily, walking past Jon and back into the crowds outside the door.

Jon stood still for a minute. In this time of crisis he only had one eloquent word floating about his mind: Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!

What the fuck! Evan drank the potion! He was fucked wasn't he? 

Jon quickly fished the bottle from his inner jacket pocket. Spinning the bottle around he found instructions on use. Quickly skimming over the rules he spotted what he needed. 

"Rule 4: This potion is made to be dropped into other drinks. Release 2-4 drops for puppy love like symptoms and a half cup for a few weeks of affection. If full bottle is consumed without another beverage then affects will still occur, but more rapidly. The previous is ill advised if patient wishes for life time results."

Was he fine? Evan hadn't drunk the whole thing, just two mouthfuls. He was fine, yeah? No? No, he was okay. Totally fine.

Jon took a breath. Why was he panicking? This was probably just a gag he'd fallen for like the guys said. This wasn't real. Really, how would one even make a love potion?

Feeding himself information, Jon seemed to calm down. Everything was fine. There was no way the potion was real. It just wasn't possible.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Jon ran the water in the sink. He splashed some up into his face and watched the pink droplets swirl into patterns down the drain. Yeah, just food coloring and placebo. That's probably how it worked.

Drying himself, Jon exited the bathroom. Dropping the old bottle of, fake, potion atop a random empty table as he returned to his seat. From a distance away he could see that his new friend was no longer perched beside his seat. Had he been gone too long?

Reaching his seat, he saw a napkin underneath his glass. In neat hand writing was a message from Racheal reading:

"Feeling sick, headed home. Was lovely to meet you. Hope to see you around. Thank you for chatting with me.  
P.s.  
I paid your tab. You owe me next time!"

And then there was a small smiley face in the free space of the napkin. Jon smiled at the kindness and pocketed the napkin. He'd need to remember Racheal the next time he saw her. Nodding to the bartender, Jon left his seat and moved to the booth where everyone had gathered.

Craig was groaning behind a jacket, Tyler's, over his face. Jon chuckled looking at the group. "He going to be okay?" He asked hitching a thumb to Mini. Brock shrugged. "Going to have a bad time tomorrow morning but he'll live."

Jon nodded looking at the other members of the table. Brock seemed fine, Evan too. Craig looked terrible even covered. Lui was buzzed. And Tyler, true to Evan's words was fine. He acted like a sober man but his face was a deep flourish of rouge. Just in case, he wasn't driving them home. Jon shook his head and glanced at his watch. 10:23pm. It was still early but it seemed like a good idea to head back home. Most of the group had work that next morning.

Jon ended up behind the wheel of one of the vehicles. He dropped off Scotty, Brian and Ryan who hadn't left their cars at Lui's. Now he carried Tyler and Craig. Craig had almost puked at one of the stoplights. It wasn't a fun time.

Fifteen minutes later both cars arrived at Lui's. Nogla was escorted across the street by Tyler while the Craig was moved inside to the bathroom. Man, he was not going to like his hangover tomorrow.

When Tyler reappeared he wasn't too delighted to hear Mini puking his guts down the hall. Not fun.

"He can stay here if he needs you know." Lui offered propping himself atop his kitchen counters. Perks of being short.

"That'd probably be better than getting him in a car again." Marcel replied flopping back into the chair. "I know you have work so I could stay with Lui and watch him." He added looking up at Tyler.

"I'd appreciate it." Tyler replied. He paused hearing one more gurgling noise escape the bathroom before he threw a thumb behind him, looking like a hitch hiker. "I'll go. Call me if it gets too serious." The group nodded before Lui went down the hall to comfort Craig.

Jon sighed aloud and stretched. He should be getting home too. Glancing at Evan he worried if he'd be fine to drive himself. He didn't seem drunk but it couldn't hurt to take precautions.

"Hey man," He called stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. Evan stared blankly at him for a few seconds before responding. "Yeah?"

This worried Jon further. "You alright?" Evan stared some more before he started blinking rapidly. 

"Hey," Jon said again in slight alarm. Evan closed his eyes completely before reopening them and staring at Jon intensely.

"Vanoss you good?" Jon asked concerned. It's been awhile since he'd used his friend's username. 

Evan seemed to perk up at the nickname. He smiled warmly staring deeply into Jon, pupils blown. "Perfectly fine, beautiful." 

"Woah now," Marcel peeped up glancing at Evan. "Where'd that come from?" 

Evan rose a brow, confused. "What do you mean?"

Marcel furrowed his brows, looking over to Jon, the latter only mirroring his look. "Uh, where did the thing about beautiful come from?" He asked bemused. He would have joked about repressed feelings but something was odd.

Evan smiled when he heard Beautiful. He moved his gaze from Marcel to Jon after. "That's because he is. Look at how nice his eyes are."

Jon felt his face heat slowly. This was normal alcohol right? It had to be...

Marcel looked at Jon again, then Evan. "Hey Evan, what'd you drink tonight?"

Evan thought for a second. I just had those few shots and whatever thing Jon had. Marcel then looked to Jon questioningly. Jon felt his body go into a cold sweat. "No fucking way." He groaned placing his hand behind his head as he gripped the back of his neck, starting to walk circles round the room. There's just no way. No absolute way.

"Jon?" Marcel pipped up halting his next step. "What were you drinking?"

Jon rubbed his next one more time before releasing it and flinging his arms forward dramatically. "He drunk the potion. The thing works. It fucking works!" He semi-shouted with a mixture of disbelief and horror.

"That's bullshit. Come on you didn't mistake it did you?" Marcel said arms coming to fold across his chest confused.

"NO!" Jon exclaimed face pale. His best friend was in fucking love with him. What the shit?!

"Okay, okay, chill!" Marcel called waving his hands to match his words. "Let's assume this fake-ass potion actually works. Did you read the description? Did it even have one? What is supposed to happen?"

Jon rubbed his forehead and sat atop the nearest piece of furniture. Luckily it was the arm of another chair. "I did read it. It said that the highest dosage was like a couple of weeks. Evan drank two mouthfuls so..."

"So he's going to be like this for a few weeks." Marcel finished. Jon nodded. "It also said if taken by itself then the effects are faster. So, like, maybe he'll be back to normal quicker?"

Both boys looked to Evan who was sitting happily on the couch staring at Jon fondly. He grinned wider when his eyes met the latter's. Jon blushed a subtle pink.

"So, what do we do?" He asked hopeful for a decent answer. Because really, what did you do when this happened?

"We, becomes you. You bought the potion." Marcel claimed hands up in defense.

Jon gave a betrayed look. "Don't leave me on my own! What do I do? Do I just have to date him until he's normal?" 

Marcel tilts his head thoughtfully. "I'd think so." He says unsure. He glanced at Evan again. He's on his phone now.

Jon throws his hands in the arm. "I can't do that! I have woman to woo," He stuttered for another reason. "um, and stuff."

"Well, you don't have to..." Marcel started. Jon gave a hopeful look before he continued. "He's a kind guy and I think Evan'll die of a broken heart if you didn't."

Evan picked up on his name. And looked worried. He frowned, eyes wide. God dammit! He knew how to pull his heartstrings! Unintentional or not.

Jon's chest hurt seeing Evan deflate in the silence. "Well..." Jon bit his lip. They were the best of bros. You don't leave your bro hanging. And he was hanging now. Would it really be so bad to date Evan? It wouldn't even be real dating. He was just, hunkering him? God that made it sound cruel. 

Evan sighed sadly before going back to his phone. He seemed defeated and deflated. Why was he so good at acting?! Jon hated it sometimes. Reluctantly but finally Jon decided in taking for for the team. No taking one for Vanoss' sake. "Okay, fine—fine! I'll do it, just stop being so—sad."

Evan brightened instantly. Glee spreading through his face, red dusting his cheeks. Jon was probably the same. His face felt like fire. Evan owes him big time when he's back.

"So you're really going to date Evan?" Marcel asked his hands clasped under his chin as if he was studying something.

Jon looked away from Evan and nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Marcel stared before nodding. "Good man." He said seriously. "So how far are you going to let the relationship go?"

"Shit, I don't know. I'll go day by day. You got that?" He turned to Evan again, who was keenly paying attention. "We are starting from the very bottom of the base, okay?" Evan nodded, a grin coming to his lips.

Jon looked away. This was fine. He'd consider it a challenge. An endurance challenge. Yeah, that was a thing. He'd just have to wait it out for the real Evan to return in a month, hopefully.

Checking his clock again it was five minutes to eleven. He should really be going now. Clearing his throat he stands from his seat. "I should go, work you know." Marcel nods and looks to Evan. "You taking him?"

Jon looks to. Evan looks hopefully to him. "Yeah, I guess it's going to become the norm so." He moves to the hallway. "Lui were headed out." He calls towards the bathroom. He can hear a muffled okay and moves towards the front door. "I'm dropping you off Evan. I don't want you to be driving—and you're at the bottom base remember, so no staying at my place." He says walking through the door. Evan follows out behind him. Like a puppy. Jon thinks.

Quickly the two slid into the seat. Jon begins to pull out of the driveway as he explains, "I'll drop you off and then tomorrow I can pick you back up and you can come get your car. It'd be best to do it when I'm off. Is waiting cool for you?"

Evan looks to Jon sweetly. "I don't mind." He smiles again and Jon thinks it's bad for his own health. Why is Evan-under-a-spell suddenly more...like, dazzling? Shit, he didn't know what he was.

Jon focuses back on the road and the ride is blissfully silent. Jon eases into a red light and enjoys the silence of the ride. Beside him he feels Evan nudge his shoulder. 

"Hm?" He hums glancing at Evan as he points to his hand. Jon blushes slightly as he pretends to stare at the red light ahead. Sadly the light turns green too quickly and gets rid of his distraction. 

Quietly he mumbles, "Go ahead." His hand now clasped with another. Evan rubs a circle pattern on the back of his hand. As unsure of the whole thing as he is, Jon has to admit it's nice.


End file.
